


ATV's

by QueenSarge



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarge/pseuds/QueenSarge





	ATV's

Craig wasn’t sure why he’d decided this was a good idea, but it honestly wasn’t. Tyler was an expert at riding ATV’s, he knew he was in good hands. But that didn’t mean all the sharp turns and wheelies didn’t scare the shit out of him. “Jesus fucking Christ, Tyler!” Craig shrieks, burying his face in Tyler’s back and wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man, who simply laughs.

Tyler knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew that Craig wasn’t in any real danger even if he did fall off. But it was still cute when Craig clung to him tighter every time he popped a wheelie. He couldn’t resist the sharp turns, especially with Craig’s arms around him. He’d drive forever if it meant Craig wouldn’t let go. 


End file.
